


All The World's A Stage

by Faniel



Series: All The World's A Stage [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, no happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faniel/pseuds/Faniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, dass diese körperliche Abhängigkeit voneinander nicht gut für sie war, nicht nach all dem, was passiert war und noch immer unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And all the men and women merely players

**Author's Note:**

> Da die Geschichte schon abgeschlossen ist, poste ich gleich mal den nächsten Teil - der auch ein bisschen mehr Handlung zu bieten hat.
> 
> Die Titel der FF und der einzelnen Kapitel stammen von einer Zeile aus Shakespeares "Wie es euch gefällt" ("As you like it").

Die Monate vergingen.

Lokis nächtliche Besuche wurden regelmäßiger, doch entgegen Thors Hoffnungen blieb ansonsten alles beim Alten. Loki machte immer noch keine Anstalten, mit ihm zu sprechen. Lautlos trat er bei Einbruch der Nacht durch den Spiegel in seine Gemächer; manchmal kam er auch in fremder Gestalt, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Götter nicht auf sich zu ziehen, an seine Tür. Doch jedes Mal landeten sie in Thors Bett, wo sie sich anschließend für die nächsten Stunden vergnügten, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschliefen.

Und sobald der Morgen dämmerte, war Loki wieder verschwunden.

Thor wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, dass diese körperliche Abhängigkeit voneinander nicht gut für sie war, nicht nach all dem, was passiert war und noch immer unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand. Doch Loki wollte es nicht anders haben, und Thor verachtete sich für seine eigene Schwäche, denn obgleich er wusste, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte, sehnte er sich doch nach ihren Treffen. Denn die Unersättlichkeit und Gier seines Bruders nach körperlicher Befriedigung stand seiner eigenen in nichts nach, und wenn dies die einzige Art war, auf die er Lokis Aufmerksamkeit haben konnte und sich wenigstens für einen Abend nicht länger um ihn sorgen musste, dann sollte es so sein.

Und vielleicht war das Schweigen sogar das Beste für sie, dachte er manchmal, wenn sein Bruder am Ende der Nacht in seinen Armen lag, mit entspannten Zügen und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Thor an den Jungen erinnerte, der er einst gewesen war. Denn er hätte nicht gewusst, mit welchen Worten er all das, was zwischen ihnen kaputt war, wieder hätte reparieren können...

  
  
~~~~~  


Vielleicht hätte sich nie etwas geändert und vielleicht hätte Thor sich noch lange weiterhin betrogen, wenn Loki nicht eines Tages wieder in Midgard aufgetaucht wäre.

Seit dem Beginn ihrer Treffen hatte er Loki dort nicht mehr gesehen, und obwohl Thor nie daran gezweifelt hatte, dass sein Bruder weiterhin in den anderen Welten Unruhe stiftete, hatte er doch die naive Hoffnung gehabt, dass Loki ihn genug respektierte, um wenigstens Midgard in Ruhe zu lassen.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt.

Loki war zu klug, um sich einmal mehr in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen und sich damit zum direkten Ziel der Avengers zu machen, doch er unterstützte die Gegner des Teams mit seiner Magie und sah lächelnd dabei zu, wie ihre Waffen ganze Städte in Schutt und Asche legten, während ihre loyalen Anhänger die Regierungen korrumpierten, bis Bürgerkriege die Länder verheerten und die Welt Stück für Stück im Chaos versank.

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass ihre Treffen nichts an Lokis Natur ändern würden und sein Bruder weiterhin tun würde, wonach ihm gerade war, fühlte Thor sich doch von ihm verraten, und wann immer sie sich auf den Schlachtfeldern Midgards begegneten, ließ er ihn seine Enttäuschung deutlich spüren. Nachdem Loki so viele Nächte lang unter ihm gelegen hatte – nackt und offen und so furchtbar _verletzlich _ – war sein erneuter Verrat nur umso schmerzhafter, und alles, was Thor wollte, war Loki dafür zu bestrafen. Und dem selbstzufriedenen Funkeln in den grünen Augen seines Bruders nach zu urteilen, wann immer sie im Kampf aufeinanderprallten, war Loki dies auch vollkommen bewusst.

Erst nachdem die Avengers nur mit Mühe einen dritten Weltkrieg hatten verhindern können, schien Loki endlich zufrieden zu sein und zog sich wieder zurück – wohin, das konnte ihnen keiner seiner Verbündeten sagen. Doch es dauerte lange, bis der Schaden, den seine Einmischung angerichtet hatte, wieder repariert war und die Welt nicht länger einem brodelnden Vulkan ähnelte, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand.

  
  
~~~~~  


Nach ihrem zerstörerischen Schlagabtausch war Thor sich sicher, dass dies auch das Ende ihrer nächtlichen Treffen bedeutete. Sicher würde sein Bruder nicht wieder zurückkehren, nicht, nachdem Thor ihn bei ihren Kämpfen mehrfach schwer verletzt hatte.

Umso überraschter war er, als Loki nur wenige Wochen später in sein Zimmer kam und sich wie so viele Male zuvor wortlos zu entkleiden begann, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Thor war so überrumpelt von dem Verhalten seines Bruders, dass er ihn nur stumm anstarren konnte. Loki hob jedoch nur herausfordernd eine Augenbraue und verschränkte mit ungeduldiger Miene die Arme vor der Brust, während er darauf wartete, dass Thor sich ebenfalls auszog. Doch der andere dachte gar nicht daran. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick über Lokis nackten Körper wandern, wobei ihm die dunklen Flecken auf seiner blassen Haut nicht entgingen, sowie die Abschürfungen und kaum verheilten Narben, die von ihrem letzten Kampf zurückgeblieben waren.

 _Ich war das_ , dachte er. _Ich habe ihm das angetan. Und er ist trotzdem zu mir zurückgekommen._

Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie unheilbar kaputt ihre Beziehung eigentlich war.

Da Thor keine Anstalten machte, sich zu entkleiden, verlor Loki nach einer Weile die Geduld und wandte sich ab, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

Irgendetwas sagte Thor, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er Loki sah, wenn er nicht endlich reagierte. Er erwachte aus seiner Starre und trat auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Bitte bleib“, sagte er leise und griff nach seinem Handgelenk.

Loki sah auf seine Hand hinab und hob dann den Blick.

„Warum sollte ich?“, fragte er müde. Beim Klang seiner Stimme traten Thor fast die Tränen in die Augen; es war das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten, dass er sie wieder hörte.

„Du bist verletzt“, entgegnete er unbeholfen. Es war das erste, was ihm einfiel, und Loki quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich diesen Zustand dir zu verdanken.“

„Und es tut mir leid“, sagte Thor mit ernster Miene.

Loki stieß ein kurzes, humorloses Lachen aus. „Tut es das...“

Für einen Moment sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort.

Dann seufzte Loki.

„Eine Regel, Thor. Wir hatten nur eine Regel, und nicht mal an _sie _ konntest du dich halten.“

„Weil es so nicht weitergehen kann“, sagte Thor ernst. „Ich kann dich nicht auf Midgard bekämpfen und dann in Asgard so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Ich _kann _ es nicht.“

Er griff nach Lokis anderer Hand und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Warum du all diese Dinge tust, ist allein deine Sache, Bruder“, sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn an die von Loki. „Ich verlange keine Rechenschaft von dir. Doch wenn du anderen Schaden zufügst, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich aufzuhalten. Und ich will nicht gezwungen sein, dir wehzutun. Ich will dich nicht bekämpfen müssen – und ich will dich ganz sicher nicht verletzen.“

„Oh, Thor...“ Lokis Stimme war samtweich und Thor konnte den Atem seines Bruders auf seinen Lippen spüren, während er sprach. „Hat mich dein Vater denn nicht genau aus diesem Grund damals nach Asgard gebracht? Damit du der Held sein kannst und ich der Schurke in dieser göttlichen Komödie...? Alles, was ich tue, ist lediglich, die mir vorherbestimmte Rolle zu spielen.“

Thor konnte nicht fassen, was er hörte, und vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sprich nicht von dir, als wärst du nichts weiter als eine Schachfigur ohne eigenen Willen! Du bist _Loki_ , du hast dir noch nie von jemandem etwas vorschreiben lassen!“

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du mich kennen“, zischte Loki.

„Es gibt niemanden, den ich je besser gekannt habe!“, grollte Thor.

Lange gab sein Bruder darauf keine Antwort, und Thor begann sich zu fragen, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Doch schließlich senkte Loki den Blick und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite.

„Lass mich los“, sagte er ruhig.

„Loki...“

„Ich sagte, du sollst mich loslassen“, wiederholte der andere leise, und es war etwas in seiner Stimme, das Thor der Aufforderung sofort nachkommen ließ. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, und Loki wandte sich ab, um sich weiter anzuziehen. Als er damit fertig war, ging er zu dem großen Spiegel in der Ecke des Raumes hinüber und legte die Hand auf seine Oberfläche.

Thor sah schweren Herzens dabei zu, wie sein Bruder ein paar leise Worte murmelte, und der Spiegel sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen wellenförmig zu kräuseln begann.

„Wirst du zurückkehren?“, wagte er schließlich zu fragen, bevor Loki ihn einmal mehr verlassen konnte.

Der andere hielt inne und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte er und Thor wusste nicht, ob er jemals zuvor einen solch hilflosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders gesehen hatte.

Dann wandte Loki sich ab. „Leb wohl, Thor.“

Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Thor sah ihm noch nach, als sich die Oberfläche des Spiegels schon längst wieder geglättet hatte.

  
  
~~~~~  


Er sollte seinen Bruder für viele Monate nicht wiedersehen.


	2. They have their exits and their entrances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist ein Rückblick und spielt inhaltlich noch vor "Speak No Evil". Es beschreibt die Nacht, in der Lokis und Thors "Pakt" zustande kam.

Warme Sommerluft schlug ihm entgegen, als er den Raum betrat.

Durch die weit geöffneten Fenster fiel Mondlicht in das Zimmer und schuf ein Mosaik aus Licht und Schatten. Lokis Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Halbdunkel und er begann bald, einzelne Formen auszumachen. Viel hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch hier nicht verändert – es waren noch immer die gleichen Kriegstrophäen und kostbaren Teppiche, die die Wände zierten, und die schiere Vertrautheit des Raumes, in dem er in seiner Kindheit so viele Stunden verbracht hatte, verursachte für einen kurzen Moment ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seiner Brust.

Er ließ den Spiegel hinter sich und trat langsam in die Mitte des Zimmers.

Auch das Bett stand noch immer an derselben Stelle. Es war riesig, selbst für die Maßstäbe Asgards, doch irgendwie schaffte Thor es stets, im Schlaf seine komplette Fläche für sich einzunehmen, so selbstbewusst und sorglos, als wäre er der Mittelpunkt der Welt.

Leise trat Loki näher. Sein Bruder lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und das Gesicht halb verborgen hinter einer Flut goldener Locken. Für einen Moment war Loki versucht, sie ihm aus der Stirn zu streichen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und ging langsam um das Bett herum, seinen schlafenden Bruder nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Thor schlief nackt, wie er es im Sommer oft tat, wenn die Nächte milder wurden, und die dünne Decke, die bis zu seinen Hüften hinuntergerutscht war, betonte seinen muskulösen Körper mehr, als dass sie ihn verhüllte. Schweigend betrachtete Loki ihn. Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte er versucht, ihn umzubringen... doch seitdem hatten sich viele Dinge geändert und er war nicht mehr länger jene Person. Sicher, die Enttäuschung und die Bitterkeit über die Art, wie man ihn behandelt hatte, waren noch immer da – sie schlummerten tief in seiner Seele und würden niemals ganz verschwinden – doch Lokis einst so brennender Hass auf Thor war merklich abgekühlt. Sie würden nie wieder _Brüder _ sein, diese Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei, doch sie waren auch keine erbitterten Todfeinde mehr.

Und damit konnte Loki gut leben.

Er hob eine Hand vor das Gesicht und sah zu, wie sich seine Finger langsam blau färbten, als er den Frost herbeirief. Sacht pustete er über die geöffnete Handfläche und eine Wolke winziger Eiskristalle wirbelte durch die Luft.

Loki lächelte. Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, seine Herkunft und die damit zusammenhängenden Eigenarten seines Körpers zu akzeptieren, auch wenn er noch immer weit davon entfernt war, sie zu lieben. Dennoch hatte er in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Kräfte und Eigenschaften seiner anderen Gestalt zu studieren, und mittlerweile fiel es ihm so leicht, in seine Frostriesengestalt zu wechseln, als würde er lediglich einen Umhang überwerfen.

Die Eiskristalle verteilten sich im ganzen Raum und binnen Sekunden wurde es schlagartig kühler. Loki sah, wie eine Gänsehaut über Thors nackten Rücken lief, und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er wollte gerade die Hand ausstrecken, um seinen Bruder zu wecken, doch bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte, war Thor plötzlich auf den Beinen, Mjölnir in der Hand. Er drückte Loki mit dem Unterarm gegen die Wand, den Hammer drohend erhoben, während winzige Lichtblitze die Luft um ihn herum zum Knistern brachten.

Thors Bewusstsein schien seinen Körper nur langsam einzuholen, denn Loki konnte an seiner Miene sehen, wie sein Bruder versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war, während er gleichzeitig noch damit beschäftigt war, wach zu werden.

„Keine Sorge“, beruhigte er ihn leise und lächelte. „Wenn ich vorgehabt hätte, dir die Kehle durchzuschneiden, dann hätte ich nicht so lange damit gewartet.“

„... _Loki?_ “, fragte Thor mit rauer Stimme. Er blinzelte mehrmals ungläubig, bevor er seinen Bruder wieder losließ. „Was tust du hier?“

Er ließ den Hammer sinken. „Und wie bist du hier hereingekommen? Ich dachte, du hast-“

„Hausverbot?“ Loki verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Als würde mich das daran hindern, meinen _Lieblingsbruder _ aufzusuchen, wenn ich es wünsche.“

Er legte eine Hand auf Thors nackte Brust und schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich Asgard noch heute Nacht verlassen werde“, sagte er dann. „Und ich habe nicht vor zurückzukehren.“

Thors Reaktion war köstlich mit anzusehen: seine blauen Augen sprangen vor Überraschung fast aus den Höhlen und sein Mund klappte einen Moment lang wortlos auf und zu.

„Loki, du kannst nicht einfach-! ... Wohin willst du _gehen?_ “, fragte er schließlich, als er seine Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden“, meinte Loki gleichmütig. Natürlich war es eine Lüge, sein Ziel stand schon lange fest – doch er würde einen Teufel tun, es Thor mitzuteilen. „Aber vermutlich irgendwohin, wo sich niemand für meine Herkunft interessiert und mich permanent spüren lässt, wer und was ich bin.“

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb du uns verlassen willst?“ Thors Miene wurde auf einmal weicher. „Hab Geduld mit ihnen, Bruder. Du hast in den letzten Jahren viel Gutes für Asgard getan, und mit der Zeit werden sie lernen, dich wieder zu respektieren.“

„Ach, Thor...“ Loki streckte die Hand aus und strich seinem Bruder beinahe zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich kann nicht fassen, wie naiv du manchmal bist. Was ich für Asgard tue, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich und meine Art in ihren Augen Monster sind. Und glaub mir, das ist etwas, was sie nie vergessen werden. – _Niemals_.“

Um seine Worte zu betonen, wechselte er erneut in seine andere Gestalt, bis sein ganzer Körper von einem dunklen Blau war und komplexe Linienmuster seine Haut bedeckten. Doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, lehnte Thor sich in seine Berührung, auch wenn die beißende Kälte, die von Lokis Fingern ausging, schmerzhaft für ihn sein musste.

„Du bist kein Monster, Loki“, sagte er leise. „Ob Æsir oder Jötnar – du wirst immer mein Bruder sein und ich werde dich immer lieben, egal, für welche Gestalt und welches Leben du dich entscheiden solltest.“

Lokis Augen weiteten sich und er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

Plötzlich erkannte er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, hier herzukommen, und er verfluchte sich für seine Sentimentalität. Er hätte einfach gehen sollen, einfach in die Nacht verschwinden, ohne sich von irgendwem zu verabschieden. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Thor ihn an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln lassen würde, sollte er ihn noch einmal aufsuchen...

Seine Stimme war seltsam rau, als er entgegnete: „Warum musst du es mir so schwer machen, Thor? Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach Lebewohl sagen...?“

Anstatt ihm jedoch eine Antwort zu geben, zog der andere ihn nur in eine feste Umarmung, und oh – wie hatte Loki seine Wärme vermisst. Augenblicklich verwandelte er sich zurück; er mochte verärgert auf seinen Bruder sein, doch er wollte ihn mit seiner Kälte nicht verletzen.

„Dir Lebewohl zu sagen würde bedeuten zu akzeptieren, dass ich dich nie wiedersehen werde“, sagte Thor. „Und das kann ich nicht, Loki. Weil ich nicht will, dass du gehst. Du gehörst nach Asgard, Bruder, du gehörst zu uns... zu mir.“

„Zu _dir?_ “ Loki stieß ein Lachen aus, das spöttisch sein sollte, aber in seinen Ohren beinahe hilflos klang. „Ich gehöre niemandem, du Narr, sondern nur mir selbst!“

Thor hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, und die Zuneigung und Wärme in seinen Augen verschlug Loki für einen Moment die Sprache.

„Wenn es tatsächlich so wäre“, erwiderte sein Bruder leise, „warum riskierst du dann die Freiheit, für die du so hart gekämpft hast, und kommst mitten in der Nacht hierher, um dich zu verabschieden...?“

Er legte eine Hand auf Lokis Brust, genau über sein Herz, während seine hellen, blauen Augen ihn aufmerksam musterten.

„Warum bist du _wirklich _ hier, Bruder...?“

  
  
  


Später konnte keiner von ihnen genau sagen, was der Auslöser gewesen war.

Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, stieg bis zur Unerträglichkeit an – und dann geschah plötzlich alles auf einmal. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Loki schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen, denn Thors Küsse waren warm und verlangend und absolut _wundervoll_. Sein Bruder griff nach seinen Handgelenken und zog ihn an sich, und minutenlang küssten sie sich innig, aber ohne Hast. Thors Wärme und Geruch machten Loki trunken und jegliche Bedenken, die er gehabt hatte, schmolzen langsam dahin. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, leckte Loki sich mit roten Wangen über die Lippen, und leise grollend legte sein Bruder die Arme um ihn und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Loki gab ein überraschtes Japsen von sich, bevor er instinktiv die Beine um Thors Hüften schlang, und irgendwie schafften sie es, bis zum Bett zu gelangen, wo sie in einem Durcheinander von Gliedmaßen auf der Matratze landeten.

Mit unerwarteter Sanftheit schälte Thor ihn aus seinen Kleidern, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr voneinander trennte und Loki nackt unter ihm lag. Erst dann hielt sein Bruder für einen Moment inne und sah mit einem Ausdruck auf ihn herab, der fast an Staunen grenzte.

„Loki“, sagte er leise und strich mit warmer Hand über Lokis blasse Brust. „Bruder, du-“

Doch Loki hob nur die Hand und legte einen Finger auf Thors Lippen.

„Wenn du das hier wirklich willst, dann schweig still, sonst überlege ich es mir noch mal anders“, murmelte er. Thor nickte mit großen Augen, und sein Eifer ließ Loki lächeln. Wenn der andere doch nur immer so kooperativ wäre...

„Dann komm her“, flüsterte er und schlang die Arme um Thors Nacken, um ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss hinabzuziehen.

  
  
  


Es wurde schnell ersichtlich, dass sein Bruder mit dieser Art von Liebe keine Erfahrungen hatte, doch Loki war ein geduldiger Lehrer, und was Thor an Erfahrung fehlte, machte er durch seinen Enthusiasmus wieder wett. Er lernte rasch, wie er seine Hände und Lippen einsetzen musste, um Loki Befriedigung zu verschaffen, und als er schließlich in ihn eindrang, war Loki bereits so nah am Rande des Deliriums, dass er vor Erleichterung fast geweint hätte.

Er zog seine Knie dichter an den Körper, um Thor so tief wie möglich in sich zu spüren, während er in das schweißnasse Gesicht seines Bruders blickte, das nur wenige Zentimeter über ihm schwebte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Thors blauen Augen lösen, und dem anderen schien es ebenso schwer zu fallen, den Blick abzuwenden, denn er sah ihn noch immer mit diesem Ausdruck von Staunen an, als wäre Loki das kostbarste, was er je gesehen hatte.

Loki ertrug seinen Blick schließlich nicht mehr und schloss die Augen, nur um nicht länger mit dieser grenzenlosen Liebe konfrontiert zu werden. Er spürte, wie Thors Stöße kurz darauf tiefer und kraftvoller wurden, als sein Bruder begann, seinem Orgasmus entgegenzueilen. Jeder Stoß traf den Punkt in ihm, der Loki aufschreien ließ, und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Mit einem Wimmern legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und Thor nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit und begann, an der empfindlichen Haut an seinem Hals zu saugen. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde die Stimulation schließlich zu viel, und während Loki sich auf die Unterlippe biss, kam er zum Höhepunkt. Klebrige Wärme breitete sich zwischen ihren Körpern aus und während Loki noch versuchte, wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden, spürte er, wie auch Thor mit einem tiefen Grollen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in ihm ergoss.

Keuchend ließ er sich auf Loki sinken und presste die Stirn an seine Schulter. Für einen Moment verharrte er in dieser Position, bis er endlich die Kraft aufbrachte, sich wieder aus ihm zurückzuziehen und sich schwerfällig neben ihn auf das Bett fallen zu lassen.

Lange sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, während ihre Körper abkühlten und ihre Herzen wieder zur Ruhe kamen. Doch nach einer Weile rollte Thor sich schließlich auf die Seite und zog Loki in seine Arme.

„Was ich gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint“, murmelte er und presste die Lippen an seinen Hals. „Bitte geh nicht. Asgard ist deine Heimat, Bruder, du gehörst hierher.“

 _Ah_ , dachte Loki, der eine Bemerkung wie diese erwartet hatte. _Und das ist also der Preis, den du bereit bist, für deine Selbstsucht zu bezahlen._

Er griff nach Thors Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Innenfläche.

„Und einen Moment lang hatte ich fast gedacht, dies wäre mein Abschiedsgeschenk“, sagte er und lachte leise.

Er konnte spüren, wie Thor hinter ihm für einen Augenblick erstarrte. „Loki... ich verstehe nicht...“

„Ich denke, du verstehst mich sehr wohl“, fuhr Loki ruhig fort. „Du glaubst, du kannst mich manipulieren, bei dir zu bleiben, und gehst sogar so weit, mir deinen Körper zum Tausch anzubieten.“

Er drehte sich in Thors Armen herum und sah ihn an. „Du kennst mein Verlangen nach dir, aber offenbar kennst du mich selbst immer noch nicht gut genug. Oder hast du auch nur einen Moment lang ernsthaft geglaubt, das könnte funktionieren?“

Er lächelte, als er den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in Thors Augen sah, und er wusste, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte.

„Oh, Thor... Du kannst mich nicht gegen meinen Willen hierbehalten“, murmelte er und fuhr mit den Fingern sacht durch Thors blonde Haare. „Und nichts, was du mir bieten kannst, wird jemals etwas daran ändern.“

Sein Bruder wandte den Blick ab und Loki konnte sehen, dass seine Bemerkung Thors Hoffnungen gründlich zerstört hatte.

 _Gut_ , dachte er befriedigt. _Lass dir das eine Lehre sein. Niemand manipuliert Loki – nicht einmal DU._

Er setzte sich auf und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusammeln.

„Also werde ich dich tatsächlich nie wiedersehen“, sagte Thor mit tonloser Stimme.

Loki hielt inne und legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. Von dem Moment an, in dem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass Thor alles versuchen würde, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern. Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Bruder so weit gehen würde... und auch nicht damit, dass er selbst es so genießen würde.

„Nun“, entgegnete er schließlich, „du bist nicht _völlig _ unfähig im Bett...“

Thor hob den Blick und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was willst du damit andeuten...?“

Loki lächelte. „Ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass ich diese Nacht keinen Spaß mit dir hatte.“

Dann straffte er die Schultern. „Also gut. Du willst mich wiedersehen? Dann will ich dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten.“

„Was für einen Vorschlag?“, fragte Thor. Er wirkte noch immer misstrauisch, aber Loki konnte sehen, dass sein Interesse geweckt war.

„Ein Handel, um genauer zu sein“, erwiderte er. „Und zwar einer, von dem wir beide profitieren werden.“

Er lehnte sich zu Thor hinüber und legte seinem Bruder einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Es gibt nur eine einzige Bedingung...“


	3. And one man in his time plays many parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist auch schon das letzte Kapitel.  
> Ab hier driftet es dann langsam in die nordische Mythologie ab. Ich habe mich sehr frei daran bedient, ich hoffe, man nimmt es mir nicht übel.

Nachdem er Asgard und Thor endgültig hinter sich gelassen hatte, driftete Loki für lange Zeit ziellos durch die neun Welten. Gehüllt in Schatten, um sich vor dem ewig wachsamen Blick Heimdalls zu verbergen, wanderte er auf geheimen Pfaden von einer Dimension zur nächsten, angetrieben von einer Unruhe, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Für eine Weile lebte er unter den Vanir und bei den Bewohnern Alfheims, deren Weisheit und Geschick im Umgang mit Magie er sehr schätzte. Doch das ereignislose Leben dort langweilte ihn mit der Zeit und machte ihn launisch, und nach wenigen Monaten wurde er ihrer Welten überdrüssig und zog weiter.

Er verbrachte ein halbes Jahr in den Hallen der Zwerge Nidavellirs, wo er den Meisterschmieden bei der Arbeit zusah und von ihnen lernte, selbst Waffen der Magie herzustellen. Als er die Grundlagen schließlich gemeistert hatte, fertigte er zwei Dolche aus Uru an und verschwand mit seinem Werk noch am selben Abend, bevor die Zwerge ihn für den Diebstahl des wertvollen Metalls zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnten.

Midgard mied er gänzlich, zu frisch waren noch die Erinnerungen an seine letzte Konfrontation mit seinem Bruder. Stattdessen ging er nach Jotunheim, der Heimat, die er niemals wirklich gekannt hatte. Während er über die weiten, eisigen Ebenen wanderte, bewaffnet nur mit seinen Dolchen und seiner Magie, musste er wieder an Thors Worte denken, und er versuchte, sich ein Leben in dieser Frosthölle vorzustellen. Anfangs erschien es ihm unmöglich, doch bereits nach wenigen Tagen erkannte er, dass Jotunheim trotz seines harschen Klimas nicht so ausgestorben war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte, nein – es _wimmelte _ sogar von Leben.

In den langen Monaten, die er durch diese Welt reiste, sah er gigantische Kreaturen aus Granit und Eis über die endlosen Schneefelder wandern, hoch wie Gebirge und unfassbar alt. Eisfüchse kreuzten seinen Weg, und er sah Schwärme weißgefiederter Vögel und Rudel von Schneewölfen, die die dunklen Nadelwälder durchstreiften. Er kämpfte gegen riesige Bären und begegnete mächtigen Drachen mit glühenden, blauen Augen, die statt Feuer Eiskristalle spien. Und er traf auf verschiedene Stämme von Riesen, die ihm mit unerwarteter Offenheit begegneten und ihm einen Platz in ihrer Mitte anboten. Ihre Gastfreundschaft überraschte ihn, hatte bislang doch vor allem Laufey mit seinem bitteren Groll gegen Asgard sein Bild von den Frostriesen geprägt, und zum ersten Mal, seitdem er von seiner Herkunft erfahren hatte, fühlte Loki sich in seiner Jotungestalt nicht mehr länger unwohl.

Als er Jotunheim schließlich wieder verließ, um seine Reise fortzusetzen, spürte er für einen kurzen Moment sogar beinahe so etwas wie Bedauern.

Tiefer und tiefer hinab stieg er dann hinab und folgte den weitverzweigten Wurzeln des Weltenbaums. Er wanderte über die Aschefelder Svartalfheims, wo ewige Dämmerung herrschte und alles Leben bösartig und gefährlich war. Er rang mit den Feuerdämonen Muspelheims und kehrte schließlich in die totenstillen Hallen von Hela ein, die über die seltene Gesellschaft erfreut war und mit der über lange Abende hinweg viele anregende Gespräche führte.

Doch schließlich trieb ihn die Rastlosigkeit auch von dort wieder fort, und während er am Fuße Yggdrasils stand, während hoch über ihm – ewig und unbeweglich – die neun Welten schwebten, wusste Loki zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht, was er tun sollte.

  
  
~~~~~  
  


„Willkommen, Loki“, begrüßte ihn das Mädchen, als er sich dem Brunnen näherte.

„Wir haben dich erwartet“, meinte die Frau mit einem Lächeln und setzte den schweren Wasserkrug ab.

„Bleibe doch für eine Weile und ruh dich aus“, sagte die Alte, die sich auf den Rand des Brunnens stütze.

Loki grüßte die drei Nornen mit einem respektvollen Nicken, doch er trat nicht näher an ihren Brunnen heran, als nötig war, und ignorierte auch ihr Angebot.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr das Schicksal eines Mannes voraussagen könnt“, entgegnete er stattdessen, ohne sich lange mit überflüssigen Formalitäten aufzuhalten.

„Er ist ungeduldig“, lachte das Mädchen.

„So ungeduldig“, meinte die Frau kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum die Eile?“, fragte die Alte – Urd, die Norne alles Vergangenen. „Hast du nicht alle Zeit der Welt, Odinson...“

„... Laufeyson...“, murmelte Verdandi, die Norne des Gegenwärtigen.

„... Brudermörder?“, fügte Skuld, die jüngste, hinzu, die das Werdende repräsentierte.

Lokis Augen weiteten sich, als er diese letzte Äußerung hörte.

„Ist _das _ mein Schicksal?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme. „Dass ich Thor ermorden werde?“

„Es ist eines von vielen, die möglich sind“, erwiderte Skuld jedoch nur. Dann lachte sie erneut auf, und obwohl es das unschuldige Lachen eines Kindes war, lief Loki ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Und was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass von _Thor _ die Rede ist...?“

Loki öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was sie damit meinte, entschied dann jedoch, dass er es vielleicht doch nicht so genau wissen wollte, und schloss ihn wieder.

„Dumm ist er nicht“, bemerkte Urd.

„Aber rastlos und verloren“, meinte  Verdandi sanft und trat an Loki heran. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zurückzuweichen, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und sie an seine Wange legte.

„Vielleicht können wir etwas daran ändern.“ Skuld trat neben ihre Schwester und sah zu Loki auf. „Du willst erfahren, welche möglichen Schicksale dich erwarten? Wir werden es dir sagen – aber dieses Wissen hat seinen Preis.“

„Nennt ihn mir“, entgegnete Loki mit fester Stimme. „Was es auch ist, ich bin bereit ihn zu zahlen.“

Er hatte oft gehört, dass es riskant war, einen Handel mit den Nornen einzugehen, deren Preis oft höher war, als der Ratsuchende bereit war zu zahlen. Doch was hatte er schon zu verlieren...?

„Zuerst musste du uns deine Frage stellen“, erklärte Verdandi. „Du darfst nur eine einzige stellen. Wir werden sie dir beantworten und dir dann unseren Preis nennen.“

Loki zögerte, doch nicht für lange.

„Einverstanden.“

Was es auch sein würde, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als die Ungewissheit, die ihn quälte, seitdem er Asgard verlassen hatte.

Skuld lächelte. „Dann sage uns, Laufeyson – was ist deine Frage?“

Loki atmete tief durch und legte sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurecht. Dann sprach er:

„Mein Verlangen nach meinem Bruder reicht ebenso tief wie der Wunsch, die Freiheit zu haben, mein Leben nach meinen eigenen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. Gibt es einen Weg, wie ich Thor haben und zugleich Loki bleiben kann?“

Die drei Nornen tauschten daraufhin einen langen Blick und ihr anhaltendes Schweigen machte Loki mit der Zeit unruhig.

Doch schließlich wandten sie sich ihm wieder zu.

„Das“, entgegnete Urd, „ist eine Frage, über die wir für eine Weile nachdenken müssen...“

  
  
~~~~~  
  


Es war schon spät, als Thor das Ratszimmer verließ und sich zu seinen Gemächern begab.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sein Vater damit begonnen, ihn immer öfter in die Regierungsangelegenheiten mit einzubeziehen, und mittlerweile verging kaum eine Woche, in der Thor nicht an einer der Ratssitzungen teilnahm und über das Schicksal der neun Welten mitbestimmte. Anfangs hatte er noch stumm an Odins Seite gesessen und den Diskussionen der Ratsmitglieder gelauscht, ohne selbst etwas beizutragen, denn Politik hatte ihn nie wirklich interessiert und er wusste oft nicht, wovon die Rede war. Doch er lernte schnell, und bald merkte er, wie komplex und vielfältig die Beziehungen zwischen den einzelnen Welten tatsächlich waren. Mit der Zeit wurde er schließlich mutiger und machte auch eigene Vorschläge, die nicht selten berücksichtigt, wenn nicht sogar umgesetzt wurden, und Odin warf ihm dann stets einen warmen Blick zu, der Thor mit Stolz erfüllte.

Auf gewisse Weise war er dankbar für seine neue Verantwortung, denn die stundenlangen Sitzungen beschäftigten seinen Geist und lenkten ihn von seiner Sorge um Loki ab. Seit dem bizarren Abend, an dem sein Bruder ihn das letzte Mal besucht hatte, hatte Thor nichts mehr von ihm gehört, und auch Heimdall, den er beinahe täglich aufsuchte, konnte ihm nicht sagen, wo Loki sich aufhielt. Nur einmal glaubte er, die Taten seines Bruders wiederzuerkennen, als er in der Stadt eine Gruppe zwergischer Kaufleute lautstark über einen Mann aus dem Volk der Æsir schimpfen hörte, der sie in ihren eigenen Hallen bestohlen hatte. Sofort befragte Thor die Händler genauer nach dem Fremden und ihre Beschreibung bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass es sich um Loki gehandelt hatte, doch auch die Zwerge konnten ihm nicht sagen, wohin er verschwunden war.

Wenn Thor nicht damit beschäftigt war, seinen Vater bei den Regierungsgeschäften zu unterstützen, war er meist mit seinen Freunden unterwegs und bekämpfte verbissen jede Bedrohung, die den Frieden der neun Welten gefährdete. Dabei hoffte er jedes Mal insgeheim, dass Loki hinter den Unruhen steckte, nur um endlich einen Beweis zu haben, dass er noch am Leben war. Doch so sehr er auch nach ihm suchte – von seinem Bruder fehlte weiterhin jede Spur.

Wo auch immer Loki war, er wollte nicht gefunden werden.

  
  


Umso größer war Thors Überraschung, als er an diesem Abend beim Betreten seines Schlafzimmers eine reglose Gestalt auf seinem Bett sitzen sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ohne den Blick abzuwenden, aus Angst, dass es sich nur um eine Illusion handelte, die sich in Luft auflöste, sobald er wegsah, griff Thor nach der Lampe, die neben der Tür hing, und entzündete sie. Als schließlich warmes Kerzenlicht den Raum erhellte und er langsam nähertrat, erkannte er, dass es sich tatsächlich um seinen lange vermissten Bruder handelte, der auf der Bettkante saß und schweigend zu Boden starrte.

„Loki...“, murmelte Thor und stellte die Lampe vorsichtig neben sich, bevor er vor ihm niederkniete und nach seinen Händen griff.

„Wo bist du nur gewesen?“, fragte er leise und rieb mit den Daumen über Lokis blasse Handgelenke. „Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht, Bruder. Ich hatte schon Angst, du seist tot.“

Er gelang ihm nicht ganz, den vorwurfsvollen Ton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen – doch jede Anklage war plötzlich vergessen, als Loki den Blick hob und Thor Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sah. Besorgt legte er die Hände an das Gesicht seines Bruders und zog ihn zu sich herab, bis sie sich so nahe waren, dass er Lokis Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.

„Was hast du?“, fragte er. „Bitte sag es mir. Was es auch ist, wir werden eine Lösung finden.“

Seine Worte ließen den anderen jedoch nur unvermittelt auflachen.

„Oh, Thor“, erwiderte er und fuhr sich rasch mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Warum glaubst du nur, dass es immer eine Lösung für alles gibt...“

„Weil ich an _uns _ glaube, Bruder“, sagte Thor ernst. „Weil ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben habe, dass wir eines Tages wieder Frieden schließen werden und du zu uns zurückkehrst.“

„Zu euch?“, fragte Loki jedoch nur. „Oder eher zu _dir?_ “

Thor senkte den Blick. Er konnte Loki nicht anlügen, nicht in dieser Sache; er war seinem Bruder – und auch sich selbst – die Wahrheit schuldig. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten Monaten genug Zeit gehabt, um sich seiner Gefühle für den anderen endlich klar zu werden.

„Zu mir“, erwiderte er leise. „Ich will, dass du zu _mir _ zurückkehrst.“

Lokis Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt bei diesem Geständnis und Spott lag in seiner Stimme, als er entgegnete:

„Ich weiß nicht, was du all diese Monate über geglaubt hast, _Bruder_ , aber ich war gewiss nicht dein Eigentum in jenen Nächten. Ich kam auch nicht aus Liebe zu dir; wir haben lediglich das Bett miteinander geteilt, wann immer mir danach war. Und das war auch schon alles.“

„Loki...“ Thor spürte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen und lehnte die Stirn an die des anderen. Warum musste Loki seine Worte nur immer so verdrehen und seine Intentionen so falsch interpretieren?

„Es ging mir nie darum, dich zu _besitzen_. Oder dich zu benutzen, um mein Verlangen nach körperlicher Befriedigung zu erfüllen. Glaubst du denn, ich wäre mit _jedem _ einen solchen Handel eingegangen? Denkst du tatsächlich, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe, ohne jemals etwas dabei zu fühlen – und dass es mir nicht jedes Mal das Herz gebrochen hat, dich danach wieder gehen zu lassen...?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, Bruder, dann scheinst du mich schlecht zu kennen.“

Doch Loki stieß nur erneut ein kurzes Lachen aus, und dieses Mal war es voller Bitterkeit.

„Du bist solch ein Narr, Thor“, sagte er. „Dein Herz an jemanden zu hängen, der dich und deine Ideale verachtet und deine Zuneigung mit Füßen tritt.“

Thor wusste, dass Loki ihn nur provozieren wollte, doch seine Worte schmerzten dennoch.

„Vielleicht bin ich ein Narr“, erwiderte er leise. „Aber ich werde dich niemals aufgeben, ob es dir passt oder nicht – nicht, solange ich lebe.“

So kindlich-stur diese Bemerkung auch war, irgendetwas schien sie in Loki zu berühren, denn er wurde auf einmal still und sah Thor lange an. Schließlich neigte er sich vor und presste die Lippen auf die seines Bruders, in einem Kuss, der ohne Leidenschaft war, aber so warm und vertraut und voller Unschuld, dass es Thor beinahe das Herz brach.

„Ich werde dich vernichten, das weißt du“, murmelte Loki dann, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Dich und alles, was dir lieb und teuer ist.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Thor und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit. „Und wenn es so weit ist, werde ich versuchen, dich aufzuhalten.“

Es steckte keine Drohung in diesen Worten, es war nur eine schlichte Feststellung. Thor hatte keinesfalls vor, dem anderen wehzutun, aber er würde tun, was getan werden musste, wenn Loki ihn dazu zwang.

„Hm“, machte sein Bruder, als würde ihn diese Antwort zufriedenstellen. Mit einem Lächeln lehnte er sich dann zurück und Thor ließ ihn los.

„Dann weißt du sicher auch, dass du dir diesen Krieg ersparen kannst, indem du mich jetzt tötest, solange du noch die Gelegenheit dazu hast.“

„ _Niemals!_ “, widersprach Thor entsetzt.

„Dann bist du wahrhaftig ein Narr“, meinte Loki und packte ihn am Kragen seines Gewandes – und dieses Mal fehlte seinem Kuss jegliche Unschuld.

Thor gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als sich Lokis clevere Zunge zwischen seine Lippen schob und in seine Mundhöhle eindrang. Er schloss die Augen, während sein Bruder die Arme um ihn legte, und eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Nacken, als der andere sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an ihn presste, als wollte er mit ihm verschmelzen. Lokis schlanker Körper in seinen Armen, sein vertrauter Geruch, sowie die Wärme seiner Lippen ließen Thor jegliche Zweifel für einen Moment vergessen, und sie küssten sich mehrere Minuten lang, bis es Thor unter Aufbietung seiner ganzen Willensstärke schließlich gelang, seinen Bruder wieder auf Armeslänge von sich zu schieben. Loki ließ ihn gewähren, jedoch nicht, ohne ihm ein letztes Mal spielerisch auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, bevor er sich von ihm löste.

„Was?“, fragte er mit heiserem Lachen. Seine blassen Wangen waren gerötet und seine grünen Augen funkelten herausfordernd. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du _jetzt _ auf einmal Bedenken hast!“

„Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Spielchen, Loki!“, erwiderte Thor aufgebracht. „Wie du überhaupt auch nur daran denken kannst, wenn es Wichtigeres zu besprechen gibt, kann ich nicht begreifen! Was ist nur mit dir _passiert_ , Bruder?“

„Was passiert ist...?“ Loki hob eine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft Thors Augenbraue nach. „Nun... man könnte sagen, dass ich endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe.“

  
  
~~~~~  
  


„Es gibt keine Antwort auf deine Frage“, sagte Urd schließlich, nachdem die Nornen sich beraten hatten.

Loki hatte in einiger Entfernung unter einem Baum gesessen und gewartet, während seine Anspannung und Ungeduld im Laufe der Stunden immer größer geworden war. Doch als er nun endlich ihre Antwort hörte, konnte er die drei Frauen einen Moment lang nur verständnislos anstarren.

„Was soll das heißen, es gibt keine Antwort?“, fragte er dann.

„Wir haben all deine möglichen Schicksale gesehen“, erklärte Skuld, die jüngste, während sie eine Strähne ihres aschfarbenen Haares um einen Finger wickelte. „In manchen davon gibst du dem Verlangen nach Chaos nach, und in manchen dem nach deinem Bruder. Doch nie sahen wir beides. Du kannst nur das eine haben oder nur das andere. Entscheidest du dich für keines von beidem, wird dein Schicksal für immer unbestimmt sein.“

Loki schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, während er versuchte, diese Worte zu verdauen.

bdquo;Soll das heißen“, entgegnete er schließlich, „dass mir nur die Wahl bleibt, entweder meine Freiheit aufzugeben und mich Asgard zu unterwerfen, oder Thor für immer Lebewohl zu sagen...?“

Die Nornen gaben keine Antwort, doch ihr Schweigen war ihm Antwort genug.

Mit verächtlicher Miene schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!“, sagte er aufgebracht. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dies eure Antwort ist, dann hätte ich mir den Weg hierher auch sparen können!“

„Aber du _hast _ es geahnt“, entgegnete Verdandi leise. „Und der einzige Grund, weshalb du gekommen bist, war der, dass du Bestätigung brauchtest. Ist es nicht so...?“

Loki schwieg. Die Norne hatte nicht Unrecht; er hatte sich monatelang über diese Frage den Kopf zerbrochen und war bereits selbst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er eine Wahl treffen musste.

Und nun wusste er es mit absoluter Sicherheit.

„Gibt es denn keinen Mittelweg?“, fragte er dennoch.

„Keinen, den dein Herz auf Dauer verkraften würde“, erwiderte Urd. „Oder das deines Bruders. Denn deine Unentschlossenheit verletzt ihn ebenso sehr, wie dich.“

„Doch wie du dich auch entscheidest, du wirst Großes vollbringen“, fügte Skuld hinzu. „Egal, ob als Asgards Gegner oder ihr Verbündeter.“

Loki nickte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal erschöpft, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, und das nicht nur wegen der niederschmetternden Antwort, die er erhalten hatte. Er musste diesen Ort bald verlassen; die mächtige Magie der Nornen und die Nähe zu den Wurzeln von Yggdrasil raubten ihm langsam seine Kraft und würden ihn töten, wenn er zu lange hier verweilte.

„Nun gut“, sagte er. „Dann danke ich euch – trotz allem – für euren Rat.“

Er wandte sich um und sah die drei Frauen an. „Nennt mir euren Preis.“

  
  
~~~~~  
  


„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Thor. „Wovon sprichst du, Bruder...?“

„Von einer Entscheidung, die ich schon vor Jahren hätte treffen sollen“, entgegnete Loki nur, als wäre damit alles gesagt.

Thor sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich begreife nicht...“, begann er, doch Loki unterbrach ihn nur mit einem flüchtigen Kuss.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich dir alles erklären werde“, murmelte er gegen seine Lippen und Thor spürte, dass es ihm ernst war. „Doch zuvor habe ich noch eine Bitte...“

„Alles, was du willst“, erwiderte Thor und nahm Lokis Hände in die seinen. Der plötzliche Gemütswandel des anderen überraschte und ängstigte ihn zugleich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Bruder und Thor fürchtete, dass es dieses Mal außerhalb seiner Macht lag, ihm zu helfen.

Loki senkte den Blick und sagte: „Lass mich diese Nacht bei dir bleiben.“

„Nicht so, wie du denkst“, fügte er hinzu, als Thor protestieren wollte, „nicht dieses Mal. Sondern als Bruder... so wie damals, als wir Kinder waren.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Morgen früh sollst du dann deine Antworten bekommen.“

Thor zögerte nicht lange, und das nicht nur, weil er wissen wollte, was sein Bruder ihm zu sagen hatte, sondern weil Loki seine Nähe in diesem Moment brauchte, und Thor alles tun würde, damit diese furchtbare Traurigkeit wieder aus seinen Augen verschwand.

„In Ordnung“, entgegnete er leise. „Bleib.“

Loki schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, dann ging er an Thor vorbei und begann, sich zu entkleiden. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich und wenige Momente später krochen sie unter die Decke und schmiegten sich in der Dunkelheit aneinander. Thor rollte sich auf den Rücken und Loki legte sich neben ihn, das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Bruders vergraben, während dieser einen warmen Arm um ihn schlang.

Doch Thor konnte nicht einschlafen, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn noch die Worte des anderen – und Lokis flacher Atem sagte ihm, dass auch sein Bruder keine Ruhe fand. Stattdessen ergriff auf einmal ein unkontrolliertes Zittern von Loki Besitz, und seine Schultern bebten, als konnte er nur mit Mühe ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

„Loki...?“, flüsterte Thor, als er schließlich warme Tränen auf seiner Schulter spürte, und er legte die Arme um seinen Bruder und rollte sie herum, bis er auf ihm zu liegen kam.

„Bruder, warum weinst du...?“, fragte er besorgt, während er die Tränenspuren von Lokis Wangen küsste und mit den Fingern sanft durch seine Haare fuhr, in dem Versuch, ihn zu trösten. Was auch immer für Gefühle den anderen quälten, sie schienen ihn innerlich fast zu zerreißen, und Thor konnte sein stilles Leiden nicht länger mit ansehen.

Loki drehte das Gesicht zur Seite, weg von Thor.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht...“, wisperte er.

  
  
~~~~~  
  


„Unser Preis mag dir hoch erscheinen“, sagte Urd und streckte lange, spindeldürre Finger nach Loki aus.

„Doch er wird dir deine Entscheidung erleichtern“, fügte Skuld hinzu.

Loki verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.

„Dann haltet mich nicht länger hin und nennt ihn mir“, erwiderte er ungeduldig.

Die drei Frauen tauschten einen Blick.

„Wir geben dir eine Wahl“, sagte Verdandi, „zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten.“

„Für die Dauer von einhundert Jahren werden wir dir deine Magie nehmen und sie hier verwahren“, sagte Urd. „Du wirst machtlos sein und schwach, und einzig dein Verstand wird dir als Waffe bleiben. Doch nun, da Asgard dir für deine Sünden vergeben hat, wirst du eine zweite Chance auf ein Leben dort erhalten. Du wirst die Möglichkeit haben, dein Leben noch einmal neu zu definieren, und es erneut an Thors Seite zu verbringen, als Bruder, Freund, Berater. Deine Klugheit und dein diplomatisches Geschick werden deine größte Stärke sein, und mit der Zeit wirst du dir für deine Weisheit in allen neun Welten Respekt verschaffen.“

Für einen Moment brachte Loki kein Wort heraus. Sich für ein ganzes Jahrhundert von seiner Magie zu trennen erschien ihm ein absurd hoher Preis für die Frage, die er gestellt hatte – doch andererseits erhielt er dafür eine Chance, die er sich in den letzten Jahren öfter gewünscht hatte, als er jemals zugegeben hätte: die Möglichkeit, noch einmal von vorn anzufangen.

Nervös befeuchtete er seine Lippen.

„Ihr spracht von einer Wahl“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Wie lautet die andere Möglichkeit?“

Skuld trat vor, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wie ein Kind, das ein Gedicht aufsagt.

„Ebenfalls für den Zeitraum von einhundert Jahren werden wir dir die Fähigkeit nehmen, deine Gestalt zu wechseln“, sprach sie. „Deine Magie bleibt dir erhalten, doch du wirst in deinem Jotunn-Körper gefangen sein und abgesehen von den Jötnar selbst wird jeder, der dich berührt, die Kälte des Winters zu spüren bekommen und zu Eis erstarren. Du wirst die Möglichkeit haben, Jotunheims alten Glanz wiederherzustellen und mächtiger werden, als je zuvor. Alle Welten werden dich fürchten und respektieren und Asgard wird dich als seinen größten Feind verfluchen: Loki, Bringer von Eis und Krieg und Chaos.“

Loki sah die drei Frauen lange an.

Und er erkannte, dass es keine Wahl war, nicht wirklich.

Hundert Jahre in einem Körper zu verbringen, den er hasste, und Thor nicht länger berühren zu können, doch dafür mehr Macht zu besitzen, als er sich je erträumt hatte... oder ein weiteres Mal unter den Æsir zu leben, an der Seite seines Bruders, und von allen respektiert und bewundert zu werden – doch am Ende immer hilflos zu sein.

Loki hatte zu viel gelitten, als dass er lange über seine Wahl hätte nachdenken müssen, und als er den Nornen wenige Minuten später seine Antwort mitteilte, war seine Stimme fest und seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr länger.

„Ich habe nur eine einzige Bitte“, sagte er danach. „Bitte gewährt mir noch einen Abend, um mit meinem Bruder zu reden. Am Morgen könnt ihr euren Preis dann einfordern...“

  
  
~~~~~  
  


Loki hatte ihm nicht sagen wollen, was los war, und so hatte Thor ihn einfach nur in seinen Armen gehalten und ihn geküsst und sinnlose Dinge in sein Ohr gemurmelt, bis er schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Erst dann hatte auch er selbst sich langsam wieder entspannt, und mit einem letzten Blick auf das blasse Gesicht seines Bruders, der sich im Schlaf an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte, war er endlich eingeschlafen.

Als der Morgen schließlich anbrach, brachte er Kälte mit sich.

Thor zog im Halbschlaf die Decke höher und griff instinktiv nach Loki, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen... doch seine Hände griffen ins Leere. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich schlaftrunken um. Zu seiner Erleichterung war sein Bruder jedoch noch immer da; er saß am Fußende des Bettes mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Bettkante. Verschlungene Linienmuster zogen sich über seinen nackten Rücken und seine Arme, und seine Haut war von einem Blau, das Thor mittlerweile nur allzu vertraut war.

„Loki?“, fragte er mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme. „Ist alles in Ordnung...?“

Der andere fluchte jedoch nur leise und murmelte ein paar Worte der Magie, und die Farbe seiner Haut wechselte von Blau zu einem blassen Rosa. Die Linien auf seinem Körper blieben jedoch bestehen, und als Loki sich zu ihm umdrehte, konnte Thor sehen, dass auch seine Augen nicht wie sonst grün waren, sondern von einem dunklen Rot.

„Loki, was-“

Doch Thor kam nicht dazu, seine Frage zu beenden, denn Loki fluchte erneut, und dann überzog sich sein Körper langsam, wie gegen seinen Willen, wieder mit einem dunklen Blau. Besorgt wollte Thor nach seiner Schulter greifen, doch Loki wich zurück und stand auf.

„Fass mich nicht an“, sagte er leise. „Sonst tue ich dir nur weh.“

„Loki, was ist los mit dir?“ Thor stand nun ebenfalls auf und näherte sich seinem Bruder. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Warum bist du in dieser Gestalt?“

„Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, Thor“, erwiderte Loki und warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln, selbst mit Magie nicht.“

Er sah auf seine blauen Hände hinab. „Es war Teil des Handels.“

„Was für ein Handel?“, verlangte Thor zu wissen und langsam schlug die Sorge in ihm in Panik um.

Erneut streckte er die Hand nach seinem Bruder aus, doch sobald er auch nur seinen Arm berührte, schoss eine beißende Kälte durch seine Finger und ließ sie sofort taub werden. Hastig zog er sie zurück und schob sie unter seine Achselhöhle, um sie zu wärmen.

„Loki...“, sagte er leise. „Was hast du _getan?_ “

Sein Bruder sah ihn an und in seinen roten Augen spiegelte sich eine seltsame Melancholie.

„Ich habe beschlossen, das aus meinem Leben zu entfernen, was mich schwach macht, Thor“, entgegnete er.

„ _Dich_. “

  
  
~~~~~  
  


Loki erzählte seinem Bruder von seinem inneren Konflikt, seiner Reise und seiner Begegnung mit den Nornen, und teilte ihm dann schließlich ruhig mit, welche Entscheidung er getroffen hatte. Thor nickte nur schweigend – wie betäubt von Lokis Worten – und starrte mit stumpfen, blauen Augen ins Leere.

Er versuchte nicht, ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten, als Loki sich schließlich von ihm verabschiedete. Doch der Blick, den er ihm nachwarf, war der eines Mannes, der gerade mit angesehen hatte, wie seine ganze Welt in Tausende von Scherben zersprungen war.

Thor leiden zu sehen schmerzte mehr, als Loki sich selbst gegenüber jemals eingestanden hätte. Doch er konnte nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was er getan hatte, und dafür war er den Nornen auf gewisse Weise sogar dankbar. Ohne Thor, der ihn ablenkte und seine Gefühlswelt konstant durcheinander brachte, konnte er sich wieder voll auf seine Pläne konzentrieren – und Loki wusste genau, was sein erstes Ziel sein würde.

Gekleidet in einen langen Pelzmantel und das blaue Haupt stolz erhoben schritt er über die Regenbogenbrücke zum Portal des Bifröst. Nachdem er vom Allvater Vergebung erlangt hatte und nicht mehr länger als Feind Asgards angesehen wurde, versuchte niemand, sich ihm entgegenzustellen, doch die Blicke, die man ihm nachwarf, waren voller Angst und Misstrauen.

Loki genoss jeden einzelnen davon.

Heimdalls Blick war wie immer teilnahmslos, als er den jungen Mann sah, doch er aktivierte das Portal für ihn, ohne dass Loki ihn erst darauf ansprechen musste.

„Wohin soll es gehen, mein Prinz?“, fragte er nur, während sich die Unendlichkeit des Universums vor ihnen öffnete.

Loki lächelte, und seine rubinroten Augen leuchteten.

„Bring mich nach Jotunheim“, entgegnete er.

„Bring mich nach Hause.“

  
  
  
~~~~~  
  


 

_ All the world's a stage, _

_And all the men and women merely players:_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts..._

  
(William Shakespeare: _As You Like It_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen!  
> Ich arbeite momentan noch an der Fortsetzung, und sollte ich sie in diesem Leben noch fertigstellen, dann werde ich sie selbstverständlich ebenfalls hier hochladen. :)


End file.
